<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey, Let's Get Married by localpubcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214617">Honey, Let's Get Married</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/localpubcat/pseuds/localpubcat'>localpubcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, also 2k words of sehun just sehun being in love and being in pain, cheers - Freeform, for how much they have been hurt i have spared you on the angst yes you're welcome, hello yes this is Gay be prepared for a lot of Emotion, it is not Good but it exists and that's enough homies, they're in the mountains and its a summer morning babey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/localpubcat/pseuds/localpubcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt blossom #270</p><p>Starlight and star-crossed<br/>Woke up in a safe house singing,"Honey, let's get married"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Round 4: Spring and Summer</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey, Let's Get Married</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you mods and thank you prompter!! Even though i took a lot of liberties with the prompt, I still hope you enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sehun is woken up in the dark by a headache that makes him struggle for breath. All his senses are a bit overtaken by the headache but the alarm doesn’t take long to kick in. In a second, he’s springing up, air still escaping him. He feels the weight of a body next to him, ‘Zitao’, he thinks out of relief. His head spins from sitting up but he feels out his surroundings and turns to Zitao, still asleep and looking deceptively calm. He places a hand upon his hand, careful not to wake him. </p><p>Sehun closes his eyes, focusing on breathing and trying to ignore all the other pains hitting him like a wall after the panic subsides. His shoulder immediately aches and he can’t keep track of  all the stings and bruises surfacing all over him. He quietly groans before scrambling for his phone in his jeans’ pockets, the lock screen glowing 4:05. No point trying to sleep now, not that he was going to try. </p><p>He turns to Zitao again, his face bruised but relaxed with sleep and Sehun lets go of his hand to pull the covers to his shoulder, trying not to sob at 4 in the morning for no fucking reason. Well, many reasons but none he was going to spell out only for the purposes of his relentless internal bickering all while his body would not stop screaming. His heart keeps fucking swelling and he brings himself to look away before his attempts to not cry fail.</p><p>He tries to sort down a list of immediate needs to fulfill because sleeping isn’t an option anymore. He takes a deep breath and walks into the bathroom, finding the first aid box Chanyeol left in the sink last night. He puts it on the side and tries to wash his hands quietly. They’re clean, he made sure of that, but his brain is relentless. He keeps himself focused on breathing and washing his hands, nothing else. </p><p>After having narrowly swerved a breakdown, he dry swallows some aspirin and catches his reflection in the mirror. Zitao’s right beyond the door, lying in the bed just above his shoulder. Sehun tries to focus on his face stinging and tries not to cry for the second time in the past two minutes.</p><p>He decides to remove himself from this situation, making his way to the kitchen and wincing as he cautiously swings the creaky door to the hallway open and close. Sehun is still pretty much recovering from that door when he realises the floors are hardwood. He moves to toe off his sneakers, leaving his socks behind to dampen his footsteps. Midway toeing off his first shoe, one hand placed flat on a wall, the realisation that he doesn’t actually need to dampen his footsteps here threatens to knock him to the ground. </p><p>This fucking house with it’s fucking hardwood floors being all kinds of reckless and making him feel like he can exist a little bit more. He tries to support himself with that aforementioned wall as he tries not to fucking collapse in that hallway. His head is still spinning and he’s looking up at the ceiling and trying to catch his breath for the hundredth time since he woke up. He shakes his head slightly off his shoulders, his sneakers still on as he walks to the kitchen. </p><p>As he searches the cabinets he’s praying that Chanyeol’s shady safe-house owner ‘friend’ drinks coffee. His brain follows up with, ‘Yeah, totally, because coffee is the priority right now’. ‘Shut up’, he immediately quips. Nice. Losing his mind was the only box he had left to check off. He finally finds some coffee and he boils up some water.<br/>
He thinks of fixing up some food but can’t bring himself to and decides an awake Zitao can deal with that. Not that he cares for it but he knows Zitao obviously will. The feeling where his chest swells up threatens to come back before he shoves it away and focuses on looking for sugar.<br/>
He pours out some coffee for himself, saving the rest for Zitao and sits down at the rickety square dining table in the middle of the room. </p><p>The mug is warm and he wraps both hands around it, receiving more comfort than he would like to ever admit. His head is still whirring and he can’t stop thinking about last night but the mug is warm and Zitao is in the very next room and he tries his best to make his head stop. He turns his head to look out the window but it’s just dark.The trees and the sky are so dark, they almost look blue. </p><p>All he can see is his reflection and the dim lamp above him. He would look away but he touches his cheek, all scraped up and stingy, pulling his hand away just as fast. He’s moving on to reconsider the band-aids after all when he hears the ghoulish door creak and turns around to see a weary Zitao opening it.</p><p>Zitao’s squinting past the hallway, his arms bracing himself as he looks at Sehun in relief. His hair is all over the place and his eyes are barely open.  He straightens up a bit and makes his way into more light. “Hi,” he says softly.</p><p>“Hey,” Sehun replies, trying not to look at his bruises too much. Sehun moves to grab a mug from the cabinet but Zitao's already on it. He assures, “It’s okay, I’ve got it.” Sehun sits back down, trying not to make a show of eyeing Zitao with concern. </p><p>Zitao pours in some coffee for himself and asks, “So this is how we plan to sustain ourselves, huh,” not giving a Sehun a chance to protest. He supports himself against the counter and follows with, “Let me fix us some breakfast.”</p><p>Sehun is still sitting and he hasn’t stopped staring at Zitao and now he stares at his back while he starts up the stove. “What catches your fancy, monsieur? We have scrambled eggs, scrambled eggs, and would you look at that... scrambled eggs! Because there’s eggs and I'm tired.” he finishes a short rummage in the fridge.  He turns back at Sehun and asks much more quietly, “That works?”</p><p>Sehun nods a little too much, swallows his spit and manages a “yeah,” his voice sounding too scratchy. “Yeah,” he says again, making his voice steady this time. He takes a sip of his coffee and keeps his eyes fixed on the mug.</p><p>Zitao is moving around and he turns around every once in a while to glance at Sehun. Checking in, Sehun guesses, even though they’re about six feet apart. The summer air is too heavy and Sehun really doesn’t want the fucking sun to come up and he just wants to be able to say something before the sun does come up and makes it even tougher for him to breathe. </p><p>“You know, I can hear you losing your mind back there,” says Zitao. Sehun looks up at him grabbing forks and a plate. He sits down opposite to Sehun and pushes the plate between them. Sehun still doesn’t know what to say but Zitao's look is pinning him down a bit. </p><p>“Yeah,” he replies, following with a breathy laugh. More of an exhale. “Don’t worry about it,” he says, less breathy and actually looking back at him this time.</p><p> “Okay,” Zitao replies, although he clearly doesn’t think it’s okay but he won’t push either. He never does.</p><p>They stifle a little bit in the silence while they try to eat, neither of them have much of an appetite. They still need to eat, such is the painful ordeal of having a human body. Sehun tries to stop thinking about the blood from last night.</p><p>He fails over and over. He gives in and stands up to wash his hands in the kitchen sink once more. He can feel Zitao looking at him but not saying anything. He tries not to scrub his hands too much, at the cost of looking insane or worrying Zitao. Even though both those ships have sailed. </p><p>He gathers himself before taking a seat and now Zitao is a lot closer. Sehun’s chest threatens to lose it’s shit again. He tries his best to ignore it, doing quite a bad job. He keeps looking at Zitao and he doesn’t want to cry into the scrambled eggs. Still, neither of them are eating. Zitao sips his coffee and rests his upturned hand in the middle of the table. Sehun looks up at his face and for the first time since waking up, he isn’t thinking when he moves to hold his hand. </p><p>Zitao’s hand is warm and he holds on. He doesn’t feel much like he has to say anything for a bit. He realises that was probably the purpose. Zitao has the nicest fucking hands. Sehun drinks some more coffee and squishes his hand a bit more. Zitao looks at him in question and Sehun says, “I’m glad you’re here.”</p><p>“I love you,” says Zitao. The way he’s looking at Sehun makes him want to squirm and not in a fun, sexy way. It’s more of a ‘he’s seeing through my bones’, kind of way. Sehun doubts he even has to say it but just because he can, he replies “I love you.” </p><p>He doesn’t even know he’s crying until his face stings a bit from the tears and he sees Zitao immediately reaching over the table to kiss him. Zitao touches his face lightly, careful of the scrapes and Sehun feels all too much at once and he loves Zitao and he’s fucking enraged at all the bruises he can now see up close. He feels so much but for now he just kisses him back. </p><p>They’re still holding hands, even as they pause to catch their breaths. Zitao shifts over to the chair next to him and Sehun kisses his cheek. He kisses his cheek again. And again. And again. Just because he can. He holds up Zitao's hand and kisses his knuckles, just because he can. </p><p>He can tell Zitao almost doesn't know what to do with himself. He tries to hide it to no avail, making Sehun feel a little light. He kisses the back of his hand and he doesn’t know if he could stop now even if he wanted to. In this house, with it’s hardwood floors. Sehun doesn’t take off his fucking shoes and tells Zitao he loves him and he kisses Zitao again and again and again.</p><p>Sehun doesn’t mind that lamp right now and his chest doesn’t tighten as much at the thought of the sun coming up soon. He rests his head on Zitao's shoulder and he isn’t doing much to stop the tears anymore. Well, he doesn’t really rest his head because he knows what Zitao's shoulder looks like under the shirt and he also knows that he would never ask Sehun to move. That fucking makes him cry too.</p><p>“I love you,” says Zitao. “I love you.” He sounds like he’s crying too. Both their hands are getting a bit crushed up but he can’t even feel anything anymore. All he knows is that he loves Zitao, and that he can say it, so he says, “Let’s get married.” </p><p>Zitao still isn’t moving and Sehun said it so quietly, he wasn’t sure if Zitao even heard him. He lifts his head from Zitao's shoulder and sees him crying more than he could have expected. Zitao’s voice is losing him a bit as he says, “Yeah.” It was just as quiet as Sehun but immediately his heart threatened to feel too big for his body. “Yeah,” Sehun repeats, holding as much of Zitao's face as he can, not bothering to stop crying. “Yeah,” Sehun says again, “I know this is probably not how you played it out-” </p><p>“No,” Zitao laughs in tears and continues, “No. No. Shut up.” Sehun also laughs as Zitao moves to kiss him. They’re both smiling and crying and it’s a messy kiss but it’s so soft, Sehun doesn’t know how he’s still breathing. “I love you,” Sehun says only to meet Zitao's lips again. Right now they're in the thick of blue hour and right now he has Zitao and right now he says "I love you," over and over against his lips. </p><p>It's only a couple of seconds before they hear gravel crunching outside, accompanied by keys clicking into the door. They pull back to see Chanyeol with his back to them, turning to lock the door again, all the while yelling “I got you guys supplies and more bandages and stuff. Start making a list of things you guys-” He’s interrupted by the sight he meets as he turns around, basically two puddles of people looking like they’re melting into each other. He looks like a fish out of water, bless his soul.</p><p>Turning away from a struggling Chanyeol, Zitao smiles his beautiful fucking heart stopping smile at Sehun, tears still streaming down his face. Sehun can’t be sure of the state of his heart when Zitao asks, “We could do with a pair of rings, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah we could,” says Sehun, with the widest, fondest smile his face can possibly manage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes pls listen to mitski's cover of let's get married, it's gay and perfect. even though this fic is more of the bleachers version. go listen to both of them you will not be disappointed. (also listen to demi moore by phoebe bridgers if you want to know the ~vibes~ author was writing with) anyway, thank you so much for reading and let me know how you felt in the comments!! &lt;333<br/>p.s. the safe house is jongin's and him and chanyeol are definitely fucking im sorry i have done this but it is done</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>